Code: Lyoko Warrior's, Next Generation
by SonicxAmy123
Summary: The Lyoko Gang has retired. They finally beat X.A.N.A once and for all, and they shut down the supercomputer, living on with their lives, knowing that X.A.N.A wasn't going to be bothering them anytime soon. ...Or so they think. Their kids now attend Kadic Academy, and they find out about the supercomputer. It seem's like X.A.N.A's back, and ready for action. Smell's like... Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Back! I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to write something. Just last week, I got back from the mission trip to Tennessee, and I was exhausted, tired, sore, and cranky. Lets just say, you would not want a cranky SonicxAmy123 writing stories. They would suck. I'm just letting you guys know. Anyway's, the reason I am holding off on my other story "Done With It All" is because I had an idea. An idea for a Code Lyoko story. I was watching it on Netflix for like the billionth time (I never get rid of it), and I got an idea after reading some fanfic's about Lyoko. And let me tell you, they were amazing. Though I tried to look for some that only were about the Next Generation of the Lyoko Warriors. They were the bomb. Especially one written by an author "effin emo". I think that, that's their name. I'll check it out later. Anyway's that story gave me an idea to write something like that. So here it is. Let me tell you now, this is only the prologue. Not the actual chapter. Ch 1 will be here, somewhat around this week. Hopefully. The next ch I'm going to do is the Character's. I'm going to explain them, and what-not. So please try to be patient. Thank you. So enough of me talking. Here's the sto- wait a minute! I almost forgot to do a disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Moonscape does. Not me. Though I wish I did. I would make Yumi and Ulrich confess to each other. CONFESS DAMMIT! ... Anyway's, here's the story! **_

* * *

Code: Lyoko Warriors, Next Generation

Prologue

It was a windy, cool, and quiet night at Kadic Academy. The trees were swaying in the wind, the flowers were participating in the dance, and the "_whoosh_" from the wind added to the calming, and tranquil night. Other than the occasional "_hoots" _and "_chirps"_ from the owls and crickets, Kadic Academy seemed so peaceful.

...Sadly, that peacefulness was about to be disrupted.

In the distance, a factory was in view. But it wasn't any old ordinary factory, it was the factory that a "certain group of kids" knew very well. The same factory that brought 5 kids together. The same factory that created an unbreakable bond between those 5 kids. The same factory that led them to discover Lyoko. The same factory... that harbored a deadly virus. One that could destroy the world, if it weren't for those 5 kids. It was this factory that started everything. And where everything ended.

Those 5 friends beat the virus after 1 and a half year of fighting. They accomplished their goal. "Beat X.A.N.A once and for all". Sure it had taken a swarm of killer possessed bee's, a possessed alien prop, killer laughing gas, and a possessed William, but they had gotten the job done. They were so happy to finally shut down the super computer, once and for all. To end X.A.N.A's rein of terror, once and for all. It had been 25 years since then. All there worries were gone with that defeat. ...Or so they thought.

The factory had, surprisingly, stayed the same over the past 25 years. Everything was exactly how the gang left it. There was junk in the corners of the on the bottom floor, there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, the ropes were still dangling from the ceiling, as sturdy as can be. There were two bulldozers by the left wall on the bottom floor, there were old boxes in the corners of the factory, on the bottom floor, and the polls had rusted even more. All in all, the factory looked the same as the kids left it.

Also on the bottom floor, there was the elevator. The elevator which led to the supercomputer, Franz Hopper's old lab, and the scanners. The elevator was still functional after 25 years. If it could survive almost two years of X.A.N.A's attacks, then it could survive a whole 25 years of desertion.

The factory held so many memories of the 5 kids. Happy ones, sad ones, terrible ones, exciting ones, romantic ones, and a whole bunch of other emotional memories. Even though the kids were happy to finally shut down the super computer, they would still miss their beloved factory. The factory was where there friendship had started, and they feared that if they left the factory, then they would be leaving their friendship behind. But that didn't happen, because their friendship was much to powerful to abandon. Their bond was unbreakable.

They had promised to keep remaining friends for as long as time would go on, and even after that. What happened to them for those almost 2 years had created such a strong bond between them, that it was almost scary how they valued their friendship. Even the thing that tried to break their friendship failed after each attempt. He would never get things done his way. X.A.N.A could try, but he would fail. You can't underestimate the Lyoko Warriors.

They beat X.A.N.A once and for all, and had proved to him how strong their friendship was. X.A.N.A was gone once and for all, and they were delighted of that. ...Or so they thought.

In the lowest level of the factory, there stood the actual Supercomputer. There it was, in all it's glory. The Supercomputer, also referred as the "Supercalculator", is a quantum supercomputer designed to hold Lyoko, X.A.N.A, and countless actual individuals in its data at the same time. It is housed in the Supercomputer Room below the Laboratory. The Supercomputer was built by Franz Hopper for the purpose of destroying Carthage. During construction of the supercomputer, Franz Hopper used the Time reversion feature 2,564 times to complete work on the computer. Each time reversion doubles the processing power of the supercomputer, and by extension, X.A.N.A, the Supercomputer is powered by an uranium rod.

But something wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be standing. It was supposed to be in it's hatch, and powered off. And the only way for it to be out of the hatch... is for it to be turned on. And it wasn't supposed to be. It was highly impossible for the Supercomputer to be on, since nobody had been to the factory in 25 years. So why was it on? ... There's a reason for it to be on. And a ceratin someone knows to. ... Or virus.

Up in the lab, also known as Franz Hopper's lab. The Lab is a room in the Factory. It contains a 3-D holographic projection, also known as the holomap, of Lyoko and a computer interface which is attached to the ceiling. Both the interface and the user's chair can swivel around the holomap, which can also be configured to give a projection of Carthage or The Digital sea instead of Lyoko, depending on the situation our heroes had faced.

The interface consists of four flatscreen monitors and a keyboard. There is one large, main monitor; the three others are smaller and positioned left, right, and above, and are angled toward the user. The interface also has a CD (or possibly DVD) drive.

But there was something strange about the computer. It was the bring red circle with an exclamation point flashing on the screen. That never means anything good. The screen started to short circuit. Static started to appear on the screen. This went on for about 5 minutes. Finally... it stopped. The static on the screen was gone, and on the screen, there was a symbol. But it wasn't any old symbol. This symbol was quite familiar.

... It was the Eye of X.A.N.A. And that symbol only appeared when X.A.N.A was up to no good. And that meant... that X.A.N.A was no longer dormant. Instead of being defeated, he was alive and ready for action. And that never meant anything good. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part... was that there was no Lyoko Warriors to stop him this time. ... Or was there?

The Eye of X.A.N.A flashed on all the screen's of the computer, and a black smoke started to come out of the computer. The smoke started to form demonic eyes that were slanted, and an evil smile. A evil, and treacherous laugh echoed throughout the Lab.

X.A.N.A was back. And this time, he was bringing the big guns.

The smoke soared up the ladder, and started to head towards the top floor of the factory. The smoke made it there, and headed out of the factory. The smoke soared upward, and disappeared into the sky. Black clouds started to form. Thunder roared in the sky, and lighting was starting to build up. The time of X.A.N.A was back.

Back in the lab, the Eye of X.A.N.A had disappeared from the screens. Instead, in the main screen, some files started to open. A loading bar appeared on the screen, and loaded until it got to 100%.

A screen popped up, as well as a virtual card. Inside the screen, a virtual being popped up. It was a boy. He had spiked red hair, and red eyes. His eyes were slanted, which gave him a cool, mean look. His face held no expression. He also had elf ears. There was a ruby, red earing hanging from his left ear. He started to look around the Lab, from the computer. He wondered where he was.

"Hello?"

* * *

_**How was it? Was it awesome? Good? Okay? Horrible? Let me know in the comments/reviews. I'm going to try my hardest on this one. I really love Code Lyoko, so yeah. Go Code Lyoko fan's! I am going to try and upload the chapter's as fast as I can, so bear with me! Thank you! Love you guys! Well, I will see you guys in the next chapter, so bye bye!**_


	2. Character's Profile

_**Helloooooo! What up, what up, what up?! Here is another chapter of Code: Lyoko Warrior's, Next Generation! Now, I know that most of you are thinking of an actual chapter when you heard me say chapter... but it's not. (Dodges tomatoes). I'm sorry! Instead... I'm giving you info on the characters of the story! (Awkward silence. A cricket chirp fills the air). Oooooookay. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chap-... whatever you wanna call it, of Code: Lyoko Warrior's, Next Generation! See you after the chap thingy.**_

* * *

Character's Profile

Name: Jake Ishiyama Stern

Age: 15

Grade: 9th

Hair Style/Color: (The hairstyle Sagara has in "Get Love" the manga. Dark brown. Black highlights.

Clothing: Dark green shirt with a flaming skull in the middle, black army jacket, and black jeans. A chain hanging on the left side of his pants. Black finger-less gloves with skulls on the front of the gloves. Black shoes with flames on the sides.

Height: 5'2"

Info: Middle child of Yumi Stern and Ulrich Stern. Reputation of a bad boy, and a rebel. Known as "The Hot Stud" since 6th grade. Girl's swoon at his presence. Even though he is known as the bad boy of the school, he has a major soft spot for his friends. He is especially protective of his little sister. Love interest of Emma Della Robbia. Best friend to Connor Della Robbia.

* * *

Name: Yumiko Ishiyama Stern

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Hair Style/Color: Long, and straight. Stops at her waist. Two long sections of hair are draped over her shoulder's, and stop at her chest. Her bangs are swept to the side, and held together by a skull hair clip. Her bangs are brown, while the rest of her hair is dark black

Clothing: A black tanktop with a rose vine coiling around it. She wore a black army jacket over it. She wore a black choker with spikes going around the choker. She wore black, skinny jeans that had tears in the knee area. She wore chains on both sides of her pants. They were smaller than her brother's. She also wore the same black finger-less gloves as her brother. She wore black boots. They looked like the ones Yumi wore when she attended Kadic, except they had flames all over the boot.

Height: 5'1"

Info: Youngest child of Yumi Stern and Ulrich Stern. Reputation of a gothic, punk chick. She loves to skateboard, and play boy sports. Hates things that are girly-girly. She's been known as "The Hot Chick" since 6th grade. Boys swooned at her presence. Like her brother, she has a major soft spot for her friends. Even though her best friend acts like a girly-girl at times, she still loves her. Love interest of Connor Della Robbia. Best friend of Emma Della Robbia.

* * *

Name: Connor Della Robbia

Age: 15

Grade: 9th

Hair Style/Color: His hair is the way Odd style his hair at first. Flat and blond, except this time there are 8 streaks of purple around his hair. The streaks create a circle.

Clothing: A purple shirt with a skateboard in the middle, with a dark purple jacket over it. Purple pants with tears in the knee area. A chain on the left side of his pants. He wears a bandage over his right eye because of an accident that happened when he was young. White shoes.

Height: 5'2"

Info: The only son of Odd Della Robbia, and Sam Della Robbia. He takes after his father in the attitude, behavior, grades, interests, and looks department. Basically, he's like an Odd two. Just like Kiwi two, except he's not a robot. He loves dog, and has two of them. They were the babies of Kiwi. Kiwi had 5 babies, and since the Della Robbia family couldn't handle 5 miniature Kiwi's running around, they gave two to Yumi and Ulrich, and one to Jeremie and Aelita. Everybody loved them. Connor has been known as "The Killer Playboy" since 6th grade. All the girls loved him, and would die at the chance to go out with him. But the reason for the word "Killer" in the name, is that since he's a playboy, he doesn't just stick with one girl. And when the girls find out, they feel their hearts dying. Hence the name "The Killer Playboy". Like his other two friend's, he has a major soft spot for his friends. Even though he may act like a goof-ball at time's, when it comes to his friend's and family, he ditches the goof-ball personality, and transforms into a serious fighting machine. Love interest of Yumiko Ishiyama Stern. Best friend of Jake Ishiyama Stern.

* * *

Name: Emma Della Robbia

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Hair Style/Color: Brown, long and flowing. Stops at her waist. Blond streaks going in a circle around her head.

Clothing: A purple tanktop with a flaming skateboard in the middle. She wears a brown jacket over it. She wears purple skater jeans that has a chain on the right side of her jeans. She wears black finger-less gloves. Brown shoes. She wears a purple chocker.

Height: 5'1"

Info: Only daughter of Odd Della Robbia and Sam Della Robbia. Like her brother, she acts almost exactly like Odd. Both her and her brother look nothing like their mother except for the hobbies, grades, and hair colors. She is a tomboy, but at times can also act like a girly-girl. She is tough for her age, and can take down a pro-wrestler. She's had the nickname "Tough Chick" since she was in 6th grade. She also has a major soft spot for her friend's. Whenever someone tries to hurt her friend's or family, they will face the wrath of "The Tough Chick". One rule. . .HER! Love interest of Jake Ishiyama Stern. Best friend of Yumiko Ishiyama Stern.

* * *

Name: Suzzie Hopper Belpois

Age: 15

Grade: 9th

Hair Style/Color: Long, flowing, and stops at her waist. Pink with streaks of blond. Her bangs are swept to the side with a Lyoko symbol clip (Invented by Jeremie and Aelita).

Clothing: The same dress Aelita wore when she was materialized. Except that the colors were purple, and black. She wore two silver bracelets on her wrists (Also invented by Jeremie and Aelita). She wore a purple headband.

Height: 5'1"

Info: Only child of Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Belpois. Like her mother and father, she to is a genius. Her IQ proves it. She is a good mannered child, and follows directions. All her teacher's love her, and think of her as their child. At time's she can act a little rebellious, but that's only if it involves her friend's and family. She never knew that her mother came from a virtual world, or that her grandfather was the creator of said world. Even though she's a genius, people never call her a nerd or make fun of her. She's been called " " ever since she was in 6th grade. Love interest of Rick. Best friend to Rick.

* * *

Rick

Age: 15

Hair Style/Color: Spiked, and red.

Clothing: A brown tanktop that stops above his stomach, with three black slash marks. A furry wristband on each of his wrists. Black finger-less spikes on the knuckles. Black furry shorts, and brown furry leg warmer's that go up to his knee. Black boots with four claws at the top. A brown choker around his neck. A black fighter headband around his head. Three whisker marks on each of his cheeks (Lyoko outfit)

Height: 4'5"

Info: A virtual being on Lyoko. He doesn't know who he is or why he's on Lyoko. All he remembers is a voice telling him to stay alive and beat X.A.N.A. He has a mean, and cold personality. At first he doesn't trust the gang, but after a couple of fights against X.A.N.A, he realizes that the gang is trustworthy and becomes friends with them. The only one he is really nice to is Suzzie, since she was the first one to meet Rick. Love interest of Suzzie Hopper Belpois. Best friend to Suzzie Hopper Belpois.

* * *

Name: Hanna Delmas Dunbar

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Hair Style/Color: The same hairstyle her mother had when she attended Kadic. Instead of a yellow headband, she wears a red headband. She wears her bangs down.

Clothing: A red tanktop with a daisy in the middle. She wears a red jacket over it. Blue designer jeans with sparkles all over it. She wears black, two inch heels. She also has an anklet around her ankle.

Height: 5'3" (Because of the heels. Actual height is 5'1")

Info: Only child of Sissi Dunbar and William Dunbar. Like her mother, she to is a snobby, idiotic, bitchy girl. She thinks that everyone should bow down to her, and fear her, just because her grandfather is the principal of Kadic Academy. Everyone hates her, but are to afraid to say it to her directly. She usually gets things done her way, but most times they just backfire. So called "Queen" of the school.

* * *

Together, these 6 kids, Jake, Yumiko, Connor, Emma, Suzzie, and Rick, make up the next generation of Lyoko Warriors. With all of them by their side, they're ready to face X.A.N.A, and finish what their parents started, once and for all. X.A.N.A... you'd better watch out... because The Lyoko Warrior's, Next Generation are coming for you. And they're bringing the big guns.

* * *

_**Sooooo, how was it? Leave me a review please! I'm happy that I have some followers and fav's, but I would really appreciate at least one review. Thank You. :) So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more. I'm not sure if I'm going to have an updating date, like, I'll update Tuesdays or something. I may do that, but I'm not sure. ... I know! Lets have a vote! If you want me to have a specific date for updating, leave a review that says Yes or No. Or PM me. Either works. I will tally up the votes on my next chapter, which will be a chapter! So vote for it! See you guys next time!**_


	3. Note

**Oh! And if someone can do a deviant art of the character's, and then send me the link, I would be so happy! If you don't want to, that's fine. Just a suggestion. Bye!**


End file.
